songhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Violl's Garden
Violl's Garden is the land of warriors, adventurers, and performers. It is home to the elder giant Violl and ruled by Stardancer. Strength is prided above all else - though there is much respect for those who make weapons, those who instruct, etc. It's never been known whether the abundance of trees here is natural or the remains of a great war - and no one seems to have an answer. The languages spoken here are Reveax (the treetop variation) and Dormeaux (the forest floor variation). You'll also find plenty of actors, storytellers, and authors in Violl's Garden - where there are warriors, there are always stories that need sharing, and the people of the Garden love more than anything (besides fighting) to hear stories and see great tales re-enacted. Despite the fighty-ness of it all, it's a very companionable nation full of warm, friendly people - as long as you don't provoke them, that is. Major cities in Violl's Garden Arsielle - The capital city of Violl’s Garden, located in the trees. Something of a party city, Arsielle is always full of life - whether it’s combat in the coliseums, or plays in the theatres, there’s always something to do. The ruler of Violl’s Garden, Lady Stardancer, resides here, as well as the Giant Violl. Corsee - A rather small, rural city, located on the forest floor. The one city of more traditional learning in Violl’s Garden, there is a fairly large library that contains what little is written of the history of Violl’s Garden. The largest Irotori tribe in all Songhaven often stops here. Moureau - A mostly abandoned city located on the forest floor. It remains well kept for preservation purposes; the Temple of Violl is here, and though no one really lives in Moureau, there are many whose job it is to keep the temple and area surrounding it well kept. Watching over the whole business is the Patchwork, Ximun - Moureau’s only permanent resident. Strianne - The city where actors are born, located in the trees. Where Telliere is the place to train your warriors, the actors and playwrites of Violl’s Garden end up in Strianne - Tegan Bisset was born here, and it’s said that Benissimo von Ordanza visits often, “gracing” the youth with his “extraordinary” plays. Telliere - The city where warriors are born, located upon the forest floor. Any who want to learn to fight generally come to Telliere first. Teachers of all forms make their residence here, ready to pass on their knowledge of combat to the younger generation. Schools of combat abound. Valais - The city of imports, located in the trees. Most trade happens here, and thanks to frequent interaction with Torrinians here, Tantamallti is a language commonly spoken by locals. Fashion in the Garden Fashion in Violl's Garden is vibrant and a little ostentatious, clothes of every single color and shape coming into popular wear thanks to the many performances put on in the nation. Alternately, warriors are most commonly seen in their armor at all times, their casual wear usually just whatever they keep underneath that. Garden clothes tend towards very sturdy and comfortable, even for costumes, and are made to be worn for extended periods of time with the ability to last through any kind of wear and tear. Even if not always practical, you can wear an outfit from the garden for days at a time without issue! Currently in fashion; hats! Popularized by Violl Forte himself after his particularly stunning performance in the play "The Spider in the Poison Jar" sent the Garden into a frenzy over the show all over again. People began dressing as the play's main character, Sirizan, and have been, in particular, trying to copy the design of his iconic hat. Category:Locations